1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) is an LSI circuit that can be programmed freely in the field by a user.
The FPGA has logic blocks, and switch matrices. High-speed transistors and ultra-high-speed transistors are formed in each of the logic blocks. The switch matrices are provided to set routes of signals among the logic blocks. A large number of pass transistors are provided in each of the switch matrices.
In the semiconductor device according to the related art, there is however a problem that an output voltage of each pass transistor is lowered, i.e., each signal is attenuated.